Protection
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: "Come with us and we'll bring you to safety before it is too late... Come with us... Aichi-sama..." My one shot of how Aichi disappeared in the first place. I hope everyone will like it!


Hello everyone! I'm just going to make this one shot I'm about to make which is about how Aichi disappeared. I was just scrolling through tumblr when I sae this interesting one shot made by blaster-aichi. This is a little different from it though. And about my other crossovers, I'm still continuing them but it will take really long because of my schoolwork so it'll work out somehow. Enough of all this and let's get this one shot started with!

Normal POV

Aichi was walking to the club room as usual. When he arrived at the club room, he opened the door to see it empty.

" Huh? Everyone's not here... I was sure Naoki-kun ans Shingo-kun ran here first... Usually Misaki-san would be here early too..." Aichi said

He walked around the club room and placed his bag onto the table, he looked beside his bag as he spotted a note placed there.

" What's this? 'Aichi. We'll be waiting for you at Card Capital today. Hurry up! I'm itching for another fight! -Naoki Ishida'... Card Capital, huh? Alright!" Aichi said

He picked up his bag again and set off to Card Capital.

* * *

Aichi took his time to stroll his way to Card Capital, when he felt a weird sensation that made his hairs on the back of his neck stand. His fingers clutched onto his bag, as the other hand clutched his chest.

" What... was that weird sensation?" Aichi muttered to himself

He hurried his pace as his heart continued to race. Every second felt like minutes, every steps that he took felt like he wasn't moving an inch. Cold sweat trickled down his face as his pace and breathing becomes heavier and faster. Finally... He reached his destination where he would always feel safe at. Where his friends and comrades would be in. Card Capital. He stabilized his breathing and wiped off any cold sweat that was dripped. The door slid open as he entered the shop. Party poppers were suddenly cracking all over the shop as he got another startle.

" Jeez! How surprised can you get?! It's just party poppers!" Naoki said

" You guys scared me..." Aichi sighed

" But you look pale... Did we scare you too much?" Misaki ask

" N-No... I just got a scare for awhile... I'm fine now... But everyone's here... What's the event?" Aichi ask

" It's to celebrate you in defeating Link Joker and saving the whole world, silly! What do you think it was?!" Miwa ask

" H-Huh?! B-But everyone helped me to defeat them! The credit shouldn't just go to me alone!" Aichi said

" Don't be such a spoil sport, Brother! You won and that's all that matters!" Kamui said

" Ah! I know! Let's have some fights with the strongest fighter here and see if we can win against him!" Shingo suggested

" I'm in!"

" Count me in!"

" I agree with that plan!"

" How about it, Aichi-kun?" Ren ask

" Yeah!"

" Alright! I'm gonna go first!" Naoki said

" Whatever. I'm sure you're going to lose in the end." Shingo said

" What?!"

" N-No arguing, you two!" Aichi said

They laughed at the usual antics. Aichi was happy, he would always be with his irreplaceable friends and family. They were all important people to him, as long as they were safe, nothing else mattered. It was the same for the others. As long as they could preserve that smile on Aichi, the one who allowed them to meet each other, they would be satisfied if nothing happened to him.

" Let's get this started with!"

" Yeah!"

~ A few fights later~

Koutei lost his fight with Aichi after he finished him off with Alfred's Limit Break combo.

" Ah! I lost! As expected, Aichi-kun's really strong..." Koutei said

" It's nothing... Mitsusada-san actually got me there when he suddenly negated my guard with Daikaiser's break ride effect." Aichi said

" Now, now. You guys can continue your fights later. We've prepared a big meal for everyone. Come and eat." Yuri said

" Okay!"

They kept their cards into their cases as they all went to eat. Aichi was in the middle of chatting when he saw Kai sitting on the chair while his back was facing them. He walked towards him after he finished his chat.

" Kai-kun." Aichi said

Kai opened one of his eyes as he looked towards Aichi.

" May I seat beside you?" Aichi ask

" Sure." Kai said

Aichi sat beside Kai as Kai could hear a quiet sigh coming out from Aichi.

" Is something wrong? You sound tired." Kai said

" H-Huh? O-Oh... It's nothing... Maybe from the fights that I had just now... I'm fine..." Aichi said

" Are you sure?" Kai ask

" Y-Yes... But I'm just wondering..." Aichi said

" What is it?" Kai ask

Before Aichi could open his mouth to reply, the door to the shop suddenly opened.

" Sorry, but the shop is closed today." Misaki said

" We're not here to buy anything. But we're looking for someone." A voice said

" Who are you looking for?" Shin ask

" Aichi Sendou. Where is he? We need to talk." The same boy said, he had a light blue hair and is wearing a traditional clothing

" Is someone looking for me?" Aichi ask

He moved passed his friends and looked at the four unknown figures that have entered the shop.

" Um... Who are you people?" Aichi ask

" Finally, we're able to meet you. My name is Olivier Gaillard. A member of the Quatre Knights." Gaillard said

" Olivier... Gaillard...?" Aichi said

It was an unfamiliar name to the people who goes to Card Capital. Especially to Aichi. Why would someone like Gaillard be there with three other people? Why would they be looking for Aichi? What importance do they have of talking to him for? Before Aichi could even think of anymore, the four suddenly kneeled on one knee on the ground which made Aichi and the others blink.

" We... The Quatre Knights... Are here to bring you back with us, Aichi-sama." Gaillard said

That one word made Aichi blink even more. Aichi-sama? He just met them and they are already respecting him like as if he is their king, but he's not. And what did they mean by that they are bringing him back with them? He was already home, so why are they doing this and who are they exactly?

" Aichi. Do you know these guys?" Naoki ask

" No... I don't know them... They just came and... It kind of ended up like this..." Aichi said

" We just need an answer. We won't take 'no' for an answer either. This is a mission given to us, the chosen ones. We will get you to safety from him before it's too late." Gaillard said

" What do you mean? What do you plan to do with Sendou?" Leon ask

The girl with the black hair and the same age as Kamui chuckled.

" What do we plan to do with him? Didn't we say it already? We're taking him away. He can't stay here any longer. Before he comes, we need to go." She said

" Who are you?!" Kamui ask

" I'm glad you asked. My name is Ratie Curti! Nice to meet you!" Ratie said

" Ratie, there's no more time to waste. It's either we get this over with peacefully or do it the hard way." The man with the huge build said

" And who are you?" Miwa ask

" My name is Philip Neve. Now, Aichi-sama. Hurry and come over here. We can either do this peacefully or we might really need to resort to force." Neve said

" No. I won't listen to you people." Aichi said

" He's quite stubborn..." A lilac haired guy said

" And who are you? I hate it when people has this kind of attitude." Misaki said

" Raul Sera. Don't give me that. I hate those kinds of people that are like you even more." Sera said

" What was that?!" Misaki ask

" Who are you people anyway?! Why would you want Aichi-kun?!" Koutei ask

" There's no time to waste like we've said. Now, hurry and come over here, Aichi-sama." Gaillard said

Aichi shook his head and took a step back.

" Looks like we have no choice... Neve. We'll leave Aichi-sama to you then." Gaillard said

" Yeah."

" Huh?! But I thought that I could at least have some fun..." Ratie pouted

" You can have your fun with those people in front of you... Let's go. We need to hurry." Sera said

" Okay..."

Gaillard, Ratie and Sera moved past Aichi and blocked anyone from reaching him.

" Everyone!"

Neve approached Aichi from behind and grabbed both of his arms to stop him from running away.

" No! Let me go! What are you doing?!" Aichi shouted

" Aichi!"

" Let him go!" Naoki yelled

But his attempt to get near them was blocked by the other three.

" Get out of my way!" Naoki said

" Sorry, but we did say that we would do it peacefully if you would just kindly hand Aichi-sama over but you didn't." Ratie said

" Get out of our way right now!" Kamui said

" It's impossible for you to beat us." Gaillard said

" We will beat you guys and get him back!" Jillian said

" Yeah!" Sharlene said

" Huh... Interesting... Then, maybe I can really have fun then..." Ratie said

She took out a red sphere of a sort and blew on it as vines came out from the ground.

" What?!"

" Everyone! What are you doing?! Don't hurt everyone!" Aichi said

Kai finally stood up after he couldn't take anymore of it.

" Kai-kun!"

" If violence is what it takes to get the message through to you then, I'll be glad to be your opponent!" Kai said

" Hmph. Those flames in your heart are no match for my blue flames." Gaillard said

He kissed one of the rings on his finger and blue flames shot out of them. He knocked it together as blue fire spread all over the shop.

" Don't worry, it won't burn anything, so does the vines. But let this be a warning to you, as long as you guys keep persisting on rescuing Aichi-sama... We'll keep attacking you until you finally give up." Gaillard said

" Now, let's go. We need to get Aichi-sama to a safe place." Sera said

" No! I won't go with you people! Let me go!" Aichi shouted

His struggles were in vain as Neve's iron grip tightened. Then his gaze shifted to his friends, who were all still trapped in the blue flame.

" No... Stop it... Stop..." Aichi murmured

" This is bad! Neve! Stop him!" Gaillard said

Neve hurriedly reached his hand out to cover Aichi's mouth, but before he could accomplish that, Aichi had already screamed for his friends.

" STOP IT!"

A bright light engulfed the shop as the vines and flames disappeared. When the light disappeared, Aichi started to pant.

" What was that...?" Ren said

" We're too late..." Sera said

They could feel the same sensation Aichi felt in the afternoon. A dark sword formed behind Neve.

" Neve! Look out!" Ratie shouted

Neve looked behind him, the sword was about to strike as he hurriedly carried Aichi in his arms and jumped out of the way.

" So he's here, huh?" Gaillard said

" We need to escape now! Don't turn back!" Sera said

They were instantly transported in a bright light as the sword disappeared.

" AICHI!"

* * *

At an unknown place...

Neve settled Aichi down on the throne after the three boys forced Aichi to change into darker clothes.

" Now, Aichi-sama. It's time you take a long rest... Don't worry about those friends of yours." Gaillard said

" Let me... go back... to see everyone again..." Aichi panted

" That's not allowed. We have been given the mission and we won't turn our backs on it." Sera said

" I... want to... go back..." Aichi panted

" No matter how much you persist, it's no use. Ratie, put him to sleep." Gaillard said

" Yes..."

She took out her red sphere again as she went close to the exhausted Aichi and blew on it. Aichi's eyes started to feel heavy as his body was forced to go into a deep, deep slumber.

_" Everyone..."_

His eyelids finally closed as a signal to the Quatre Knights that he has entered into a deep slumber.

" Now that this is done, we will now proceed to erase Aichi-sama's existence from Earth. None of his friends would remember him ever again. He'll stay here until he awakens from this slumber, and we will make sure nobody disturbs him. Is that clear?" Gaillard ask

" Yeah!"

* * *

And that's the end of this one shot! I got so tired at the ending and I guess this is the theory that I thought of! Look forward to my crossover soon! I'll see you guys in the crossover! Bye bye!


End file.
